


Personal Voyages of Pizzazz

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Goku using the Destructo Disc. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Personal Voyages of Pizzazz

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

**[PVP]**

**Personal Voyages of Pizzazz**

**[PVP]**

**Grand Tour spaceship, Milky Way Galaxy, Age 789**

In deep space, the Grand Tour spaceship, the first of it's kind built by Earth's Capsule Corporation, voyaged in the galaxy in spite of the increasing danger from an oncoming asteroid. However, mere moments before it would crash into the spacecraft, the vessel fired razor-sharp discs of _Ki_ that then sliced the asteroid into space dust.

"Wow!" Piiza exclaimed in awe before turning to Goku who was hooked to the ship's _Ki_ Amplifier. "Bulma wasn't kidding when she said this would be useful." She then turned to the nearby recording camera. "Isn't that right, viewers?"

The _Ki_ Amplifier was constructed by Capsule Corporation from the Brief family's studies on the Red Ribbon Androids' energy absorption technology as well as the Scouters used by the Frieza Force to allow ordinally people unable to harness their own _Ki_ reserves for combat to technologically draw such power from their bodies. Once the Amplifier was successfully developed, it didn't take long for Capsule Corporation to adapt it for vehicles such as the Grand Tour spaceship, which, upon the fortieth anniversary of Goku and Bulma's first meeting, and thus the start of their adventures and battles, had been revamped on the blueprint stage to be much larger and more fashionable as a cruise liner in space to satisfy the Dragon Team's efforts to host a documentary show based on their sightseeing space expedition to show the people of Earth the greater universe for both profit-oriented and well-intentioned reasons.

"Well, I can't deny it's useful." Goku admitted with a carefree attitude. "But remember, people, technology might be cool and needed, but it can never surpass natural development of the individual."

Piiza, playing the commentator, chuckled and directed Goku to share a kiss with her before then saying. "Spoken like a true champion, Kakarot.

**[PVP]**

**I hope this was interesting to others. I thought it was a good use of my time and skills. Should I make a full-length story about the Dragon Ball franchise, I intend to separate the story by era regarding FFN's separation of the franchise from the original anime to Z to Super and hopefully to GT. I know the last two aren't all that popular, but please bear with me when I say that they don't deserve to be cast under the rug, if you know what I mean.**

**By the way, I'd like to hear opinions about Dragon Ball's "relation" to Dr. Slump. Personally, even though the people who made Super brought the characters from the latter back into focus, so to speak, I always thought Dr. Slump wasn't even a quarter of serious as Dragon Ball has become overtime and is probably best left out of the equation, but that's just my opinion. And yeah, Dragon Ball has had some lack in seriousness and logic as well regarding Monster Carrot's exile to the Earth's Moon among other things, so maybe I'm just being biased. Thoughts?**


End file.
